


Metapysch

by Justforme89



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternative Universe-Canon to non-Canon, Batman's Rogues Gallery, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justforme89/pseuds/Justforme89
Summary: Understanding the True Nature of Reality





	1. One-Reality As We Know It

Bruce Wayne looked over his empty, extravagant ballroom that was covered in empty champagne glasses and half-eaten plates of food. The room stretched almost two football fields, decorated in assorted Gold and Silver decorations. A massive painting of the colonial map of Gotham stretched almost the size of the room. He shuffled through the mess, removing his black bow tie, and sighing to himself. He could still hear the loud buzz of obnoxious conversation from the party ringing in his ear. He’d prefer it be a ringing from a strike to the head. He stared out one of the giant bay windows to his massive garden. He remembers a soft moment of Alfred and Dick chasing away gophers from the Alfred’s personal tomato garden. The thought brought a small smile to his face. He heard a small cough and yawn from behind him. Damian Wayne was seated at one of the tables with his first adopted son, Dick Grayson. Both of them dressed in black tie for the giant New Year’s Eve party, but were quickly dissolving themselves. Removing a bow tie seemed to vex Damian more so than defusing any bomb.  

“Father, Why do We have to throw these grand parties for subjects who don’t care for a single mouth of Gotham?” he moaned. 

Dick chuckled and shuffled Damian’s hair, a move in which Damian hated. He growled at him. 

“Cheer Up, Kid. These things get better as you get older.” 

Damian shot him a look.

 “Why isn’t Tim here, and I have to be here?”

 Bruce walked towards them, feeling overwhelming tired as well.  

“Damian, We must keep up appearances. Hide in plain sight. Not all the guests are as bad as you think. Tim is out patrolling, you know that. It isn’t my favorite task I want to do with my time, but it is needed. For the mission.”

 Both Damian and Dick rolled their eyes. 

“The never-ending mission.” They both said in unison.  

Bruce crossed his arms and stared them both down. 

Alfred interrupted quickly.

 “Master Bruce, I think it is time for Master Damian to get some rest. School starts in two days, and We must get him back to his normal sleep cycle. Miss Gordon is still down in the Batcave, and requested your attention as well.” 

Both Damian and Dick both perked up at the idea of possible action that evening. Their tiredness disappearing.

Bruce quickly squashed Damian’s hopes.

 “Damian, you need to get some sleep. This will be none of your concern, follow Alfred, and get to sleep. Dick, you are welcome to tag along, but Bludhaven can have their hero back tonight.” 

Dick stretched and shrugged.  “Curiosity has woken me up, plus I haven’t seen Babs in weeks.” 

Damian looked extremely annoyed as Alfred pushed him upstairs, glancing back at his father with a furrowed brow.

Bruce gave him a knowing look, wondering how his son could somehow be more stubborn then he was. Dick and Bruce made their way through the library into the secret door, down to the Bat Cave. The sound of rapid clicking could be heard as they made their way down.

Dick whispered to Bruce.

 “Did you put her up to this? To be down here all night?” 

Bruce shook his head. 

“I gave her an invitation. She insisted on being Tim’s back up for the night. She’s also been researching a lead on a possible crime-ring of mass weapons. I told her to take a night off...join the party..” 

Dick cut him off quietly, turning down the narrow stairs. “She doesn’t go out as much since...” 

The two fell silent. The sore spot that was there. The wound that seemed to never heal.

 The two finally made it to the main computer, where Barbara was typing away like a machine. Dick tried not to glance down at the new wheelchair, it always made him twitch. Her hair was up in a messy bun, several pens sticking out of it. Her glasses made her eyes have a piercing glare. Even in her dark attire, her presence made the batcave brighter.  Bruce, much more use to the sight, placed his hand on the shoulder of her chair. 

Barbara didn’t glance up at them, too focused to break her eyes from the screen.  Two trays of uneaten food were to her right.

 “I think I found something about that mass production of tech coming into Gotham. It is definitely weaponized material. Someone is building something.” 

Straight to business. “My informant sent me this data, linking this Scientific Production Company, called Metempsych, located in India. It is sending material through customs, with improper stickers and permits. The size, weight...all wrong.” 

“Someone is paying it to get through customs unchecked.” “Exactly. I crossed referenced the production company with investors, politicians...anyone for a match. I found nothing....Until this.” 

Barbara pulled up a video of Lex Luthor shaking hands with an Indian Scientist at a function event in Sweden.

“Well...Golly, Isn’t it?” Dick smirked. 

“Yup, Luthor has a sub-company he owns that doesn’t bare his name, so he can make purchases on the DL.” Barbara’s voice started to get a little higher, the more excited she got.

 “Why Gotham? Doesn’t he try to stay clear of here. Wayne’s territory and all?” 

Bruce stayed silent, quietly piecing together Barbara’s information.

“Gotham is almost the same size as Metropolis. But our regulations and building use is...sloppier? That’s why I am guessing what he is building, he doesn’t want a certain Red-caped someone to find out.” 

Bruce broke his silence. “What does Metempsych also research?

” Barbara turned and looked at Bruce. “Planetary Geology.” 

“You think he has the green stuff?” Dick interjected.  

Bruce nodded. It made sense, the puzzle coming together.

 “Any leads to where the materials are being shipped to?” Barbara nodded.  

“Jason tracked the shipments to a newly developed tanker, that also functions as a lab. It was marketed and taxed as a genetics lab, but I truly doubt that’s what they do there. The materials that We’ve found, have the begins of a bomb, Bruce. A big one.” 

Bruce became very still. Hearing Jason’s name and the possible chance of a massive bomb being built in his city by Luthor boiled his blood. Barbara read his train of thought.

“Bruce, Jaso-” “Take him off this assignment. I’m on it now.”

 Barbara flinched at his tone. She wanted to address the issue now, before it could be brushed underneath the giant Wayne family rug.

 “I needed him, you were busy with Penguin and his heists the past few weeks--” Bruce cut her off. 

“There are other members of this team, this family. He can’t--” 

Barbara turned her entire chair on him. Her voice waving.  “I couldn’t just wheel around the shipyards with out getting any attention? You were busy, Dick was busy....Tim has the Titans. Damian is a child.” 

Bruce glared down at her.

 “He doesn’t listen or follow a code that I can stand behind.” Barbara turned back to the computer. Her head bowed. “I’ll call him off.” 

Barbara even flinched at her own words. She always caved when it came to Bruce. Her respect never changed, even in this moment. She understood him, like how she understood Jason. The other members of the family clashed with Bruce, but not her. This moment was a rare one, for him to raise his voice to her.  In a way, she appreciated it.  Bruce never babied her.

That’s why she had been around Bruce more and more. He never acknowledged her disability. He still treats her as if she were wearing the cowl.  Bruce became very still, but Dick sighed ruffling his hair. 

“Well...with that issue aside...” Dick’s voice trailed off towards the end of the sentence.  

Barbara felt a chill and wash of tired. The lack of sleep, the long hours, the computer screen. It all had come down on her. Zero strength to fight for Jason, but she’d bring it up with Bruce later.  In private, the two communicated better. Bruce has to show force around the rest of the team.  “Luthor is in town this week, he may have even made an appearance at your party..” 

Bruce gave Barbara a look. 

“He usually declines Wayne’s invites.” 

“That’s what I figured he do, I have been scanning the area of the tanker for radiation, electrical waves...hell mystical waves. Nothing has really sparked an interest. A tiny pick up of gamma ray, but not enough to be dangerous.”

 Bruce paused.  “Has it been increasing?” 

“Slightly, maybe 1 Gy, every three days.”

 Bruce looked over at Dick, who shrugged. 

“Are you still able to patrol tonight?” Dick nodded. 

“Sounds like a snoozefest, but I wouldn’t expect anything different from you.”

 Bruce ignored Dick’s usually banter. “Suit up.” 

He stalked off to the changing area to get into his suit. 

Dick leaned down and gave Barbara his charming smile. 

“Hey Babs, How do you work for that work-nazi?” Barbara smiled back at him, raising her eye-brow.  

“Hello, Richard.”  

“How’s my favorite girl?” 

Barbara clicked on the computer, breaking eye contact. 

“I don’t know, Kori and I don’t talk that much.”  Her tone was playful, not a hint of jealousy. 

“See, this is why you’ll always be the favorite.” 

Dick briskly walked toward the changing area. 

Barbara called after him. “Glad, I made the ever growing list.”

  Bruce emerged as Dick entered. His full suit was on, but the cowl.

He approached Barbara. 

“Barbara, I will need you to stay on communication. Send Tim home, he’s been out there for almost 12 hours.” 

“I sent him home an hour ago.”

 “Good, I need you to keep me updated on the rays as we get closer. Any changes may indicate a sensitive build.” 

“Got it.” Bruce looked down at Barbara, who was looking up at him. Her eyes were so trusting, begging for something he couldn’t quite place. It hurt him that she couldn’t be at his side. The two had finally created a perfect flow to their crime-fight.

He knew she could handle herself, and she fought him less than Dick ever did. She even seemed to calm the storm that was within Jason. Tim loved her like a big sister he never had. Even Damian would become silent when she spoke, a sign of respect that he gave to few. Barbara was their glue in a strange way. It may have been Bruce’s destiny, but Barbara knew how to keep the family together.  

“Barbara...” 

Her face became confused. She couldn’t quite read his face. His hand was on her shoulder.  

Dick emerged from the changing area, decked out in his Nightwing outfit. 

“Ready boss?”  He headed toward the batmobile, not noticing the exchange between the two. “We’ll talk later.” Bruce muttered out.

 “Don’t miss me too much, Babs!” Nightwing jumped in, Bruce behind him. “Oh I am so missing you now.” 

Barbara smirked to herself. Quietly praying to herself.  “Please be nothing” she muttered to herself.


	2. 2

  One Hour Later: Gotham Docks 

The duo landed silently on an office building facing across the eerily quiet ship. The lighting around the cargo ship was low, and semi-indicated that there was no security. Bruce clicked his communication system in his ear on.

“Oracle, any information on the security system.” 

“Nothing but high priced system from what Lex Corps billing indicates. Why? Does it seem unprotect?”  

“Too easy.”

A voice interrupted the two in the communication system.  

“The ship is rigged with motion sensory flooring, you don’t have the right shoes on, the alarm goes. The ship has a shield that detects movement, if you two landed any closer..the system would be on alert.” 

“Hood, get off this frequency. Off this case. Now.”

“Or What? You’ll ground me? Your’e not my boss anymore.”  The crackling voice zapped out of the frequency.

Nightwing spotted a shadow land on their roof from behind. He crossed his arms in stiff annoyance. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Jason, it was his methods were even rougher than Bruce’s. He couldn’t truly consider him a hero regardless of his past mantle as Robin. Bruce moved swiftly to Jason, who was dressed in his full Red-Hood outfit. Jason, unchanged by the movement, moved as if he was shopping in the mall. Cool and comfortable.  

“Long time no see.”

“Hood. You are off the case.” 

“I’m just a curious partaker. I could care less if Luthor has the green stuff. I do mind if he brings a bomb into my city.” 

“This is my city. My rules.” 

“Oh, Oh, my mistake. Did you piss on every hydrant in Gotham?”  

“Batman. Hood. There is some strange readings--”  “Your reckless work will sabotage this mission--” 

“I gathered all the info that you have now--”  Bruce growled underneath his cowl.  

“BRUCE. JASON. THE SHIP!”

Before either could continue their argument, an explosion erupted from the cargo ship. Throwing them to the ground. Nightwing heaved himself over the edge, onto a ledge near the ship. The sky filled with a greenish, purplish hue above the ship. The water swirling underneath the ship.  

“Oracle! What is this?” 

“I don’t know! The Gamma readings suddenly imploded when you arrived!”

Nightwing felt the Hood and Batman at his side.  

“We need to defuse this, contain the situation. Nightwing, get everyone off the ship. Oracle, send me the blue prints to the cargo ship. Hood---”  

“Show you to the source of the explosion? Got it.” 

The Hood grappled away from the duo, landing on the docks in a run. Nightwing smirked at this bluntness. 

“At least he knows what he is doing.”

Nightwing landed on the top part of the ship, swinging into the captain’s quarters. Batman followed the Hood into the storage part of the ship. Nightwing swiftly made his way through the ship, kicking in every door. Not a soul in sight. “This is really weird.” he muttered to himself. 

“Nightwing, any crew?”  “None that I can see, Oracle.”

“Make your way to the storage section, I think Batman and Hood need your help.”

Nightwing finished his finally sweeps on the way down to the storage compartment. The alarms blaring over, red lights flashing, and smoke filling the hallways slowed his movement. The ship was a vast, with long hallways. He looked on his wrist radar to find Batman. The blinks were fading. He finally reached a large storage area with a tall ceiling. Smoke billowed from a large container that looked nuclear.

“What the hell?”  

“Nightwing!” He looked over to find Batman and Hood trying to lift a beam off a control panel. He hustled over and gave them the final push to move the beam. Hood jumped on the panel, typing away. Nightwing glanced around the room again...two more large reactor containers looked nearly ready to burst. Batman was quickly extinguishing mini fires around the room. 

“Whats in this stuff?”

The smoke had a greenish, purplish mix to it, much like the sky outside. Nightwing went to touch a portion of it mixed with extinguish cream, but Batman grabbed his wrist. No sooner did he do that, the cream melted into the steel beam. He grinned sheepishly at Batman.  

“Someone combined Superman’s weakness with other unknown planetary chemicals. Who knows what the air we are breathing will do...”

“There is something happening to the atmosphere around us.”

 Batman looked at the monitor, watching the pressures around the ship.  Jason was furiously typing to level the reactors...but the alarms wouldn’t stop.  

“Batman, what is happening? Send me the computer info, let me see if I can level it from here.” 

Batman plugged a usb into the control panel, sending the info to Oracle. Red Hood and Oracle began to duel work together to lower the reactor pressures. The system began to alarm even louder.

Barbara’s voice was hurried and high, a rare sound to the men.  

“Something isn’t right.. Bruce...You have to get out of there! GET OUT---”   

The three looked at one another, the sudden realization that they couldn’t stop the explosion. Just as they turned to escape a force ripped through them. A blackness covering and twisting them.

Dick felt himself yell out, but no sound could be heard. The world swirled and tumbled non-stop. Bruce felt his body slam into several large hard surfaces. When the world stopped tumbling, the three felt themselves fall into a sleep state.

 -----------------------

Dripping water.

That’s all Jason could hear as he slowly awoke from his state. His head pounding. He looked at the ground underneath him. It was blacken, wet...almost as if it was painted in a tar black. He looked at his hand, shaking greenish dust off of it. He pushed himself up, looking around. They were no longer on the ship, but what looked to be under a building that seemed to be covered in the black tar as well. The building leaned over, almost falling over into the next building. He twirled around...the buildings were familiar...yet deformed. Windows without glass, blackish tar hanging like icicles off of rooftops.

He looked over to find Batman and Nightwing waking from their states. Shock reaching Dick’s face, Batman’s face unchanged from his usual stoic face. Dick moved quickly up at the first building, pulling tar off the sign over the doors. GCPD could barely be seen etched in stone.

“Bruce...” Batman tapped the communications intercom.  

“Oracle?” Nothing. Buzzing noise was all they could hear. “Oracle.”  

“Babs?” Nightwing began to call as well. Fear growing in his voice.

Jason felt the fear grow to him. He cared for few people. Alfred...Barbara.

“Barbie?” 

The frequency fizzled and popped.  The three quickly climbed the GCPD to stand on the roof. The bat signal was covered in black tar. Nightwing pulled it off...showing the symbol nearly destroyed. They looked over Gotham, seeing it for its full scope. It was like a darkened painting. The night made it hard to see the true shapes of the city. The sky was dark, gray and ready to open up with rain. Buildings looked as if they were hit with a strong blast, making them deformed. The skyline was a deformed mess. The tar keeping them in place from falling into one another. There were sprinkles of light in certain areas of the city, hinting at signs of life. Batman pointed to a part of the city that use to the rough part of town. The Burrows.

The location of many unsavory characters. The Penguin’s Iceberg Lounge. A cluster of lights could be seen, and were burning brightly from where they stood. Nightwing tried to slow his breathing.

“Bruce, what happened here?” Jason removed his helmet. He shook his hair slowly.  “How are We alive?”

Bruce looked over the ground beneath him, and at the closer buildings. His mind racing. His city. Gone. But how could one weapon do all that damage without killing them in the process? He noticed off to his right, the docks.... He grappled off, towards the docks. The two following behind silently, observing the city. They watched tiny bits of movement on the ground. Scurrying, dressed in all black.

There were people, survivors. They landed on the same roof from before, where this night had started. Looking at the same dock where the cargo ship had sat. The dock was unchanged, covered in black coverings. A different ship sitting in the same spot, but run aground. The ocean was barely reaching the docks. The cargo ship no where in sight.  They watched Bruce staring silently at the new ship. A moment passed.  

“This is not our Gotham.” 

“What do you mean it isn’t our Gotham?” 

“This dock, it doesn’t match where the bomb was. There would be evidence of an explosion. This ship is not the same ship.”

  Bruce turned back by the blackened city.   “We are somewhere else.”

He turned and glided down to a nearby alley, Jason and Dick following him. The ground felt sticky underneath their boots. It was difficult to walk down the alley and into the street. The bumps of tar, making it difficult to move around. As they made their way to the street, a noise was made behind them. The three paused, waiting for the noise to return. Jason slowly moved toward a dumpster.

Quickly he snatched a small child from behind the dumpster, slamming her into the wall. The little girl grunted, eyes wide at the three costumed men. She was filthy, dressed in all black. Tar in her hair. She looked to be about 7 years old.

  “What happened to Gotham?”

  She whimpered.

Nightwing snatched her from Jason, placing her on the ground with a soothing voice. 

“Its okay, We won’t hurt you. We are just lost. Do you live here?”

He bent down to her level. She nodded shyly. “I-I-I live here with my mom.”

“What is here?”  

“Gotham. The docks.”

  “Do you know why the city is covered in tar?”  

The girl gave him an odd look.   “This is what it has always looked like.” Nightwing stared at her. 

“What year is it?”

She tilted her head in confusion.  “Who are you...why are you dressed like--”  

“Lucy!” A women, dressed in black rags as well took the corner, shocked to see her daughter with three costumed men. Jason’s red helmet glaring among the blackness. She stood terrified.

“What do you want with her...please..I’ve worked so hard to keep her safe.”  

“Ma’am, We won’t harm her, We just have questions.” 

“We live here, far from the Burrows. We don’t know anything about those dealings...please. Please. Give me my daughter.”

“Ma’am, what year is it?”

“2006...who are you? Why do you dress like that? I haven’t seen that look in 8 years.”

Batman took a step forward.

“What happened to the city?”

The little girl hurried over to her mom, scared from Batman’s voice and sternness. The woman hugged her daughter tightly to her.  “The bomb, the bomb that killed Superman. Luthor sent it to Gotham while he was here. It masked everything. It killed the Batman...the Justice League. All of them gone. Its not just Gotham..half the world is like this. The other half...Luthor owns that. He helps us when he can. I heard that there still restaurants in Metropolis.”

The woman seemed to fade into old memories. She snapped back to reality staring at them again. She spoke very quietly to them now.

  “You shouldn’t dress like that...if they see you mocking the Batman. They won’t just kill you. They’ll do worse. The Joker won’t like it. She won’t like it.”

The woman began to hustle away.

“Wait...” “Come with me. I will give you clothes...please don’t be caught in those clothes.”

The three looked at one another and followed the woman into a building two blocks from the docks. They traveled down into a basement...the darkness everywhere. The woman had one bed, a broken couch. A stock pile of canned foods and a first aid kit. It was an abandoned boiler room, but it was warmer than the cold city. A mini-fire burned softly in a makeshift fireplace into the non-functioning boiler. The woman set the little girl on the bed. She walked over to a tattered box, pulling out men’s clothing from it.

“My husband, he was close to your size.” She pointed to Batman. “He was a thug for Two-face before the bomb. He did his best after. But it got too cutthroat...they actual cut his throat.”

She paused at the box, reliving a memory. Her daughter coughed and she snapped out of the moment. She placed clothing in their arms. Staring at them, she ushered her daughter to a bathroom in the corner.

“Take the clothes. But please leave. Don’t come back.” She closed the door and locked it.

The three stared at one another. Bruce removed his cowl. His face stern, but focused. Nightwing began to change into a blackened shirt that use to be a checkered long sleeve. The jeans were blackened as well.

“Well, this is emo.”

“They wear black to not be targets. Jason, your helmet must go, it is a beacon.”

Jason scowled, he tossed his helmet under the basement stairs. He removed his eye mask. He glanced down at his own dark pants and dark jacket.  “I’m not changing.”

Bruce ignored him as he changed out of his suit into a dark outfit. A dark, v-neck sweater, boots, and a black jacket. Dick threw a black sweatshirt over his head.

“Let’s leave this woman be...like she said...she’s worked hard to keep them alive.”

Bruce moved up out of the basement into the outside street. Jason and Dick moving silently behind him. They made their way through the docks towards the Burrows, no need to discuss the plan. Go to where there are people, figure this situation out better. They could catch glimpses of people dodging in and out of streets. Tension filled the street.

“Bruce, do you think we are in a parallel universe?”

Bruce nodded at Dick, pulling his coat collar closer to his face. Jason chuckled to himself.

“We just happen to land in the Tim Burton version of our lives?”

Dick chuckled for a moment but paused at the sight of the Burrows’s main street. In their Gotham, it was a shady...deserted street.

They were surprised to see a mass amount of people mingling in the streets, under street lamps made of electricity. The three diverted to a side alley to get a better look at the suddenly populated part of the city. The crowd was a rough one. Fights breaking out, threats of violence, and sexual propositions between folks. Tickets for food were offered to those willing to give themselves to a fight or a sexual act. The scene looked nearly medieval with all the crowd dressed in black, dirt on their faces.

Bruce slapped some tar on his face, the others following suit, to blend in. They made their way through the crowd, being sure to play the role of tough guy. The dark depths of Gotham were on display. Dick glanced around at the young girls and boys being lead around by obvious pimps. He made a move to push a man away from a teenage girl, but Jason stopped him. Dick almost punched him, but before he could. Jason nodded to the situation. The girl had stabbed the unwanted man quickly, and left him in a pool of blood. The crowd merely stepping over his body. Bruce tried to stomach the barbaric nature around him. This was his city. This was his fear. He made his way towards the Iceberg Lounge...that’s where the Joker must be he thought to himself.

When they finally managed to push their way to the Lounge, it was clear to be a heavy thug presence. Four men blocked the door, while 3 patrolled the crowd around the lounge. People seemed to be waiting in line to get in. Jason bumped a man in line, gruffly asking him what the wait was for.

The man stared at him, as if Jason was stupid. “If you meet with them...they can change your life. Make the right wish, you live as a King.”

“Who?”

“The Rogues...you dumb kid. They’ll save us from here. Be chosen.”

Jason looked back at Bruce and Dick with a what-the-hell face. The three got in line, observing the crowd around them. They whispered their plan when things seemed clearer.

“We observe...We do not act. We don’t know their roles in this universe. Or ours.”

Jason and Dick nodded, shaken by the world they had just seen. They waited patiently, while others became inpatient in line. Four hours passed, the early morning coming. The man standing in front of the three began to push, causing a brawl. The thugs protecting the Lounge surged forward...allowing the three to slip in. Unplanned distraction.

The Lounge was dusty...not nearly as intact as the Lounge they were use to..but better looking than anything they had seen so far in this Gotham. They made their way to the ballroom to find it set up almost like a courtroom. Old party decorations were in boxes all around the Lounge, an unpacking job in progress. Bruce motioned for Jason and Dick to take the right balcony stairs, while he took the left. The balcony looked over the ballroom, making it easier for them to take a stealth position. A figure moved swiftly around the room below, adjusting seats and arranging papers on desks. Bruce finally recognized Jonathan Crane’s thin face. He seemed to be humming to himself as he placed paper work at the “judge’s desk”.

There was a jury’s stand to the right of the judge’s stand. He sat at a side desk to the judge’s stand, picking up a book. He drank from a cracked coffee mug. Movement to the far side of the room caught Bruce’s eye, the man that Jason had spoken to before shuffled from a room, crossing the room to Crane. Crane barely looked up from his book.

The man shifted tensely, holding his hat to his chest. He finally cleared his throat. Crane rolled his eyes at the noise.

“Yes?” “Scarecrow...my name is--”

“Don’t care.”

“Uhh...errrm...Sir, I would like my life to change. I don’t want to be in Gotham. Not anymore.”

The man twiddled his hat nervously. Crane placed his mug down, shifting himself in the seat. He leaned forward, looking at the man with an amused look.

“Join the club.”

“Sir, please. I’ve worked for The Rogues for Four Years. Loyal as hell. I need this. I need to leave.”

Crane sighed and pushed a button to his right. He smiled with a condescending tone. “Have a seat.”

The man became more nervous and made his way to a chair placed in the middle of the room, facing the judge stand.

Movement to the left of the room caught everyone’s eyes. A door opened and a rough, dark looking Harley Quinn strolled in. Her usual pep no where to be seen. The Mad Hatter, Riddler, Killer Croc, and finally the Joker sauntered out of the back room.

The man in the chair looked back at Crane, his face filled with fear. “I didn’t ask for too much. Did I?”

Crane had gone back to his book and made a wave motion to the man’s fear. The man looked back at the crowd that had formed. The Rogues looked much like themselves with just darkened appearance. Color in their clothing dimmed by soot and tar.

The Riddler and Hatter had their signature grins, but the Joker still stood out in vibrant color and mania. His face read as an annoyed glee. He turned to Crane, watching the Doctor put his feet up on the desk. He cleared his throat for the Doctor’s attention.

“Crane, Why do you summon us for this....no one?”

Croc circled the man, sniffing him. The man was now sobbing to himself.

Crane spoke without looking at the Joker.

“He wants to leave Gotham. He’s hiding something.”

The Joker turned, glaring at the man in the chair. “You waste my time...with this?”

Harley Quinn stood stoic in the background, flinching at the Joker’s tone. Croc moved away from the man in the chair and occupied himself by sitting up on a table.

Riddler and Hatter whispered to one another, enjoying the tears from the man. The man looked up at the Joker.

“Pppleease sir. I just--” “Why do you want to leave? Huh? You’ve been here..I’ve seen you. I’ve seen the dirty things you’ve done.”

The Joker pointed his finger in his face. The Hatter had piped up. The Riddler circled around the Joker, staring at the man.

“You’ve done something? Haven’t you? Secrets...secrets.” He made a clicking noise with his mouth.  

The man stared at the Hatter as if he revealed his biggest secret. He began to shake.

“If you won’t let me leave...protect me. Please.”

The Joker, who seemed to have become bored, made snooze noises.

“Croc, you can eat this one.”

Croc moved from the table, crossing to the man.

“I stole...I stole from her. I didn’t know. But I did. And I’m sorry...but.”

The group stopped, stared at one another. Crane shut his book, sitting up straight.

The Joker stared at Harley, who seemed to cower in the shadows. The Joker grabbed the man by the collar.

“Who did you steal from?”

“Her. You know-” The Joker began to cackle his signature laugh.

He dropped the man back in his seat. He adjusted the man’s shirt, getting right in his face.

“Oh...silly, silly man. You came to the right place.”

“I did.”

“The right place for her to find you. For her to come to us...finally.”

The man began to cry. “Please, no. I don’t want to die.”

The Joker quietly took a few steps back, smiling at the man. The Joker smiled, glancing at Crane. The Doctor quickly crossed the room to the man.  

“You saw her? You are sure you stole from her?”

  The man nodded, he began to bite his nails. “I took..I took her dog.”

The Joker smirked...his head tilting at an odd angle.  

“Did you eat the dog?”  

The man almost yelled out loud in a sob, but Crane was on him, hand over his mouth. He was all rage in the eyes.  

“Shut Up. Enjoy your few more hours to live.” 

Crane straightened and met with Joker, Riddler meeting them half-way.

Bruce strained to hear their whispers. Once their conversation has ceased The Riddler twirled away from the group, grabbing the man by the shoulders.  

“Alright, my good chap, let’s get you party ready. Tonight’s not only our night, but now yours.”

Croc, Hatter, and the Riddler dragged the man out of the room. Crane and Joker waited for the man to be out of the room.  

“Harley. Get the boys together, get this room extra special tonight. We hear from Luthor at 8:30pm..and she’ll be here. Things need to be extra special.”

The Joker spoke harshly to Quinn, who simply bowed her head. No questions. Just silence.  

“The timing is quite perfect, Joker. You sure she’d come for this no one?”   

Crane seemed eager.

“He ate her dog, plus you know how she has a long history of pummeling the rest of us. Victor’s been hiding her well.”

 The two grinned at one another.  

“Luthor will be pleased.”

  They made their way out of the room. Harley had already begun to decorate the Lounge. Thugs began to file in to the Lounge, helping her decorate. Bruce and the others slipped up to the roof. Dick looked annoyed by the whole situation.

  “What is the deal with Luthor, and this place? Who eats a dog?”  

“Starving people, Dick. People without food.”  

“Who ever he did that to, has got the Rogues all hot and bothered...that is not a good sign.”  

Bruce remained silent while the other two talked. His mind was trying to grip the reality of the moment. This Gotham was not his. He had to ignore the urge to save it. He stared off at the Skyline...it was all gone to him. His Gotham may still be able to be saved. 

“We need to figure out how to get home. Luthor is the answer. Half the world is like this place...but the rest must be Luthor’s playground. The weaponry he built to do this means he is far more advanced with technology. This is not our Gotham to save.”  

“No. Its not.”  A voice came from the shadows.

The three were startled by it, and jumped to their defensive stances. A figure slinked through the shadows of the roof, silently moving forward.

“Show yourself.” Bruce commanded, searching the shadows.  

“Bruce, you always had a way with words.”  

Barbara stepped out into the shadows, her red hair standing out against the black tar. She wore a short leather jacket, black tank top, with tight blank pants. Black boots that nearly reached her knee. She stood with her hands, not on her hips, but in a fighting stance as well.

Dick faltered for a moment, Barbara looked older....mature? He couldn’t quite place it. Jason recognized the growth. She was hardened. There even was a long scar running down the left side of her neck, starting at her temple to her collarbone. She stared at them, unsure, but serious faced. Her eyes never leaving their eyes. She seemed to be bouncing between Bruce and Dick, landing for a moment on Jason. A eyebrow raised at him.

“Babs?” She stiffened.

Her voice was firm, but not rushed. She was very collected, calm.

“Who are you? Tell me now...before I throw you off this roof.”

“Barbara, its us. Its Dick.”

  “Impossible.”

Jason stepped forward, She stepped to the side farther from them, back in the shadows.  

“Barbie. Its Jason...you know me.” A dark, soft laugh came from the shadows.

  “It must be a new Hatter chemical in the air, because Jason died 10 years ago. The Joker killed him.”

Jason stepped back, looking at Bruce. They connected the dots. In this universe...he was never brought back from the dead. He never went to the pits. Barbara never lost her legs. The group was silent for a moment. Bruce finally spoke to the shadows. 

“Barbara, We are who we say we are. We just are not from your level of existence. We come from a place different.-”

  “A different timeline?”

“Precisely. We were investigating a cargo ship...an explosion happened. We’ve found ourselves here. We don’t know this world.”

Barbara moved back into the lighted area again, her eyes trained on Bruce. She moved gracefully, the sight of her walking giving them chills.

“You look at me as if I’m dead. Am I not alive in your...timeline?” She glanced at Dick, who was looking strangely at her.  

“No, You are alive. Just different.”

Barbara was now standing in front of Bruce. Her face at his chest, her face tilted up at his. Her stare at him was something he had never seen before. She slowly reached up, ghosting over his face in a downward motion. She hovered over the left eye. Bruce stayed still during the exchange. The space she invaded was new to him. She moved away from him suddenly, circling Dick. Dick cocked his eyebrow, crossing his arms.

“I know your checking the goods, but if you would please--”

“Quiet. I believe you. I believe who you say you are. I can see it. In both of you.”

She turned on Jason, she grabbed his chin. A motion Jason remember back when he was just starting to be Robin, just a kid. Barbie would grab his chin, chastise him, and then hug him in a sigh of relief. Especially if Jason had done something risky for Batgirl’s taste. This Barbara pulled his jaw tight, staring at his eyes. She searched for a hint of truth.

“Hi Barbie.” Her eyes softened for a split second, but quickly resumed to her a firm nature. She moved away from them, sitting on the edge of the Lounge.

“What do you plan to do here? In my world...”

“Try to leave it, this isn’t our world.”  Bruce spoke up, making sure the other two understood the plan.  

“We shouldn’t interfere with this world. It is not our place, plus We don’t know the consequences of affecting it.”

“Inter-dimensional Theories weren’t always my favorite with you.” Barbara looked back up at Bruce. “

I don’t know how to help you here. I’m not who I use to be...who your Batgirl may be.”

Dick sat down next to Barbara. “If you have a single ounce of our Barbara, you will be more than a life saver.”

Babs stared at him, blinking a moment. Suddenly she jumped up, moving away from them. Shaking her head.

“No No No NO, enough of this. You are in my head. You must be.”

Bruce reached a hand out to her, the motion causing her to curl into herself.

“We need to find Luthor. He’ll have the technology to get us home. The Rogues, they have something planned, involving him tonight. A party, celebrating something.” Barbara stilled, her demeanor changing. A look of anger flooding her. It was deadly. Jason felt a chill up his neck from her look.

“When?” “In an hour. They are expecting a female guest as well. She may be after a man who ate her dog.”

Barbara’s eyes flashed.

“It was your dog.”

Barbara met Dick’s eyes, her face unchanging. Her tone becoming a whisper.

“Yes, I am their planned female guest, I suppose. I want that man dead.”

The confession paused the three.

“Babs, you don’t--” Jason stopped Dick from speaking. “Now, Dick, this isn’t our Barbie...and it was her dog.”

Bruce became stoic. He pulled away from the group. Barbara watched him, her eyes watching his movements. She spoke hurriedly.

“I can’t help you. I have my own mission. Yours will only interfere with mine.”

“And what is that exactly, Babs? Killing people? Stealing?”

“It comes with the mission now, Dick. This is the world now.”

Dick shook his head, he motioned to Bruce. “Why are you so silent?”

Jason, who loved the turn of the conversation, listened...waiting intently on Bruce’s response. Bruce looked at Barbara, his voice softer than he would use with the Robins.

“Barbara, I don’t know what kind of pain you’ve been through...I can’t imagine. But let us help you. We’ll work together, get to Luthor, making things easier for you.” Barbara stared at him with an unreadable face.

“You don’t know this world, or Lex Luthor....what he is capable of. What I am capable of. If We work together, you can-not, will-not stop me. Luthor is mine. You don’t stand in my way of my choices.”

Jason piped in. “Can I kill the Joker in this world?”

Bruce and Dick gave him a dark glare, Barbara continued to stare at Bruce. Her arms crossed. Bruce extended a hand to her.

“We go home. You get to do what you want. We won’t stop you. But for now...no killing.”

Barbara paused before taking Bruce’s hand. “I will try my best.”

The shake was firm, but short. Dick piped in this time.

“Now what?” Bruce grimaced for a split second.

“We go to a party.”

\------------------------

Barbara adjusted the black gown she was zipping, groaning softly to herself. It wasn’t that the dress bothered her, but her sudden change in plans. The appearance of these “others” made her rethink her whole mission. Luthor was the top of her kill list, as she knew she was on the top of his. Her first plan was more covert, undercover, and solo only. This new plan was brazen, bold, and unexpected. Maybe it will work.  Going to this event was walking into the Lion’s den. The Rogues would gladly give her up to Luthor, just for their chance to get out of Gotham. Pure anarchy wasn’t exactly what they had hoped for in Gotham, even after they tried to create it all those years. Empires are not built on food rations. Barbara dusted the dress of again, her nose itching for a moment. The clothing they had found weren’t the posh items she use to wear to her Father’s charity events. Everyone’s evening wear was going to be a facade anyways, there was no clean or class anymore.

The dingy, dirty Gotham tinged everything it touched. Barbara’s pale skin stood out against the black dress, with shimmers of sliver. Her skin was freshly cleaned in the deparment store’s bathroom, a rare find of semi-clean wate,r it was free from abundant tar. Staying free of tar on the way to the party would be the true challenge. Barbara looked out of the dressing room of the abandoned department store. The men were dressed in their very dusty, sharp looking tuxedos back in their days. She moved out of the dressing room, not before adjusting her thigh knife. Walking up to them made her stomach flip. Seeing these faces again was like a cruel dream. The didn’t know what kind of things she had done, to avenge them. Dick whistled at her, which made her glare at him. He seemed to cower into himself at that point.

This Dick was much more foolish than hers was, he didn’t have the same memories as her. But they were happier before all this started, this new Dick seemed happy. Rare.

The gown she wore was strapless, form fitting up top, draping at the bottom. A sexy slit up the leg, easier to access weapons. She finally spoke.

“Are you ready?”

“Woah, before we just stroll into this thing...aren’t people going to know us??”

“It’s a Masquerade, and I picked the perfect masks for you all. They’ll expect me to drop in covertly, so if I stroll through the door...it will be unexpected. Be imposing of me.”

“Then what?”

  “Whatever happens...let me do the talking, do not remove your masks. Step back. Whatever happens.” Barbara stressed her tone as harshly as possible.

Bruce seemed hestiatant. He wasn’t use to not be in control of the plan.

“It will ruin all potential progress and future covert operations.”

Bruce nodded once, while the other two crossed their arms. Barbara picked up the full black masks, much like the one that the Black Mask use to wear. He was one of the few rogues who didn’t know how to survive in bombing. All that money, but he spent it unwisely.

Her thoughts trailed to Victor, he didn’t know where she was. She placed her mask on, it was a simple one that looked like a white wire-butterfly on her face. She moved her braided hair behind her back. The contrast of the white mask, black dress, and red hair made her stand out. She blazed forward, the three moving forward behind her. They moved their way through the muck of streets, which had oddly had become silent. They made their way to the Lounge entrance, which was a little more crowded.

A group of clearly unwanted patrons watched certain groups of thugs make their way in. Heavily, armed folks stood at the doors. Barbara removed her coat while walking up the stairs, making the entering crowd part for her to pass. The thugs at the door merely stared at her as she entered. They knew who she was. Fear creepied into their eyes. The attention was dragged away from her escorts, who were only a step behind her. Barbara’s presence was a impressive.

Old time 20‘s music boomed in the Lounge. It was filled with old gangsters that had survived the event, some covered in burns from the blast. Others with scars from the Batman days. Their suits cleaned as best they could. Pretty women mingled in scene, looking for protection or offering it. Everyone was  in their best dressed, but that wasn’t saying much.

Dick began to notice that many people had burns in certain areas of their face or arms. He also noted that Barbara had none.   Barbara spotted a pale looking Poison Ivy in the corner, she had not done well in the event. Half her face cover in greenish burns. She resembled Two-face in a way, without the swagger. Her figure turned into a stick figure. Plant life being completely eradicated, so her abilities drained her. A giant project screen rested on the far end of the ballroom. Shimmering candles, chandeliers, and snowflake decorations covered the ballroom.

It was almost like the good old days, Barbara thought, cocking her eyebrow. An image of her father arresting the Penguin during Christmas crossed her mind.

“They are both gone now.” she thought to herself.

She made her way down the stairway to the main ballroom. As she slowly walked, she scanned the crowd. She could spot the main Rogues, dressed in Tuxes that fit their egos. Purple and Green suits truly stand out on the Riddler and Joker. Their backs were turned, each having a conversation with different people, except for the Joker. He was seated, almost like a king under the projector.

The man who killed her dog, quivering next to him.

The Joker’s eyes were scanning the windows, balconies, and doors of the Lounge. He was anticipating her move there. He looked thrilled. Barbara turned to the three behind her, nodding at them.

They nodded back and parted in different directions.

“Whatever happens next, stand down.”

Barbara made her way past Crane, who somehow managed to miss her while in conversation with a Falcone. The Riddler’s eye caught the red hair from one side of the room, bur even with his curiosity peaking, the Hatter had done something distracting. Barbara began to move quickly, heading straight for the Joker. His attention elsewhere as Harley tried to motion to him. Barbara wasted no time to reach up her dress leg.

In four steps, she thrusted her knife into the man’s eye socket. The blood curdling scream silenced the room, the music being muffled. Barbara stared down the Joker, who had jumped back from the man. The blood nearly staining his suit.

As the man, fell to the floor, Barbara removed the knife. As she wiped the knife on the table cloth, a dozen men with guns surrounded her. The crowd pushed back into the other side the ballroom.

Barbara slowly raised her hands, the knife still in her hand. The man at her feet had stopped moving.

The Joker stared at her with a sickening smile on his face. He was very entertained by her appearance. He looked her up and down.

“Gordon? Hows it been?”

Barbara was silent. She glanced at the men surrounding her, dropping the knife.

A new voice spoke to her. “Enjoying the party?” Crane emerged from the crowd, removing his masquerade mask to see better.

“I figured I drop in.” Barbara answered the Scarecrow, not the Joker. On purpose.

She turned to Crane, resting her hands at her hips. The Joker looked clearly annoyed by being ignored.

“I thought masks didn’t suit you anymore.”  

Barbara smirked. “Its fun to dress up. We all use to wear masks, your’s use to be made out of a burlap sack?”

“And yours was a code that you no longer honor.” Barbara tightened her lips. The playful banter needed to be over.

“I didn’t mean to ruin your little party.” The Joker interjected, frustrated to not be apart of the banter. “That was just the icing to the cake of this shindig.”

He turned to the crowd. “Party continue please!” No one moved.

The Joker rolled his eyes and quickly fired a shot into a nearby thug. He motioned again to the crowd to continue on. “PARTY!!”

The whole ballroom went into full blown party mode, acting as if nothing had happened.

Thugs were already cleaning up the bodies and the pool of blood that Barbara had made. She slowly stepped out of the blood at her feet, her dress clinging to her tightly. She spotted Bruce in the crowd in the corner of her eye. His judgement seething straight at her. The party was still keeping their distance from her area, the gunmen slowly receding into the crowd. Not far from sight.

Crane and the Joker were taking in their prize, their golden ticket out of this hell hole. The Joker slinked up behind Barbara, whispering in her ear.

“I do hope you plan to stick around for the cake.”

The gun he had used before now was pressed into her back. One hand gripping her waist.

She whispered back to him as if he were an old friend.

“Of course, its not a Joker party without a hostage?”

Barbara grabbed a glass of champagne that was being served nearby, downing it in one gulp.

Stepping away from the Joker, she noticed Harley slinking up behind him. Barbara leaned forward and in a very sensual tone spoke to her.

“Hello, Harley.”

Harley barely made eye contact with her, eyes on the floor. She simply handed the Joker a new gun, and quickly moved away. The Joker watched the exchanged, seemly enthralled by Barbara’s mere power to scare Harley.

Joker made a move to touch her again, but Crane swooped in.

Grabing Barbara’s forearm, he pulled her from the Joker, into the dance floor. She was undisturbed by the events. This was her plan. Let them pull her into whatever was next. Her goal was to get to Luthor. Play friendly. Her mind filled with questions. Was Luthor coming here? Were the Rogues working directly with him now? Barbara was so tuned out to her thoughts, she forgot how intimately close Crane was to her.

He was a decent dancer, but slow dancing is a simple kind to know. He was watching her like a hawk. His hand starting at her back, slowly moving down her body with each question.

“Doctor Crane, are you truly treating me as your guest? Like a proper host.”

“Ms.Gordon, are you truly acting as a hostage? or a guest? I have a feeling you want to be here.”

She looked him in eyes. “Aren’t we all hostages in Gotham?”

He considered her words. “After tonight, some of us will not be prisoners.”

He pulled her tighter to him, his hand reaching a danger zone.

Barbara’s eyes darted around the dance floor. She spotted Dick making a hurried motion to her, he looked pissed at Crane’s moves. He was being impulsive and stupid. This could ruin everything.

She danced Crane to have his back to Dick as he surged forward, hoping Crane wouldn’t notice. Wrapping her hand from his shoulder to his chest as they had become closer. He took it as a movement of encouragement, gripping her waist tighter.

Jason, thankfully, appeared. He intervened Dick, pushing him off the crowded floor. Barbara, turned her attention back to Crane. He was studying her.

“What is on your mind, Ms. Gordon?”

“The real question is what is on your mind?” Barbara raised an eyebrow as she moved his hand back to her back.

He smiled, liking the challenge she was presenting. “Does this remind you of your father? This party?”

“Oh, no. Murder. Violence. Are you trying to diagnoses me? See if I have Daddy issues?”

Doctor Crane stopped dancing, still holding Babs close, he lifted her chin to have her look at him closer.

The action startled her a bit, but she didn’t show it.  

“After all these years, after all the things you’ve done. I can’t diagnoses something that is perfect.”

Barbara removed his hand from her face. She stared him down like an animal. Unsure of what move to make. The two of them standing still in the middle of the dance floor unnerved her. As she turned to move away, The Riddler stood there. A little green gun pointed at her.

“Ms. Gordon, let me escort you to the table of honor.”

He held out an elbow, that she took without hesitation. She glanced back at Crane, who seemed puzzled by her. Her willingness to cooperate.

Nygma sat her down at a table facing the project screen, and as soon as she sat in the seat, magnetic straps wrapped her wrists to the chair. She grunted at the sharp hold of her wrists.

“Just in case, Ms. Gordon. We know how allsuive you use to be with that special belt you use to carry.”

He sat to her left, while the Joker plopped down to sit at her right. Edward began to play with a control panel/communicator that was pointed at the projector screen. While he did that, Barbara felt the Joker’s breath on her neck. He placed his arm around her chair, taking a piece of her hair that had fallen out of the braid.

“You don’t see this color often anymore. Its all black. Hair. Skin. Nails. Blood. Not that I don’t mind black...just sometimes need a change.”

He trailed his hand down her neck to her collarbone area. He continued to whisper to her.

“I am truly a fan of your work. Its like watching a painting be made. A mere little hero turned...killer. The stuff that dreams are made of.”

Barbara looked back at him, her eyes catching Bruce not far away. She shooker her head, but smoothly played it into her next sentance to the Joker.

“And you’ve caught me...Whoop. De. Do.”

The Joker became scary straight face for a moment, than began to cackle.

“That’s what I miss about Old Bats. Those kind of lines. That’s why you were the next best thing, Dollface. You got worse than he got. You got to live, You got to kill.”

The Joker’s placed his hand on her leg, and began to creep up the dress. “And you got that parts that I so very much like.”

Barbara stared him done, unwilling to pull away. He gripped her thigh, watching her lips.

The Riddler suddenly yelled out, startling the both of them. “I got it working!”

The room suddenly went dark, and the Projector screen lit up. A giant symbol of an L appeared on the screen. White shining through the room, the ballroom now dark.

The screen buzzed for a moment, but then Lex Luthor appeared. He looked out into the crowd, smiling his smirky, cocky smile. He appeared the same to the other three, except for very large scars covering his right eye. His eye was now robotic, but still human-looking enough. He cleared his voice and spoke.

“Hello Gotham Scum. It has finally come that time, when I get to choose some loyal followers. Bring them to the better part of my world, and reward the price of loyalty.”

His eyes swept across the crowd, but faltered at the sight of Barbara tied to the chair.

The Joker had now stood, pointing down at her. Grinning like a mad man.

Barbara stared up at the screen with eyes of death. She pulled on the restraints, her jaw locked in a growl.

Luthor’s face changed a shade of perfect pale, to nearly red. He was controling an anger within himself.

“Joker, Send me the list of who you want to come to me. Bring me that Monster, and you will live rich for the rest of your life.”

The video cut short and the crowd let out a big breath. They all looked unsure of what had happened. The Joker bowed to the no longer appeared Luthor, cackling as he did so. He crouched down and rested his chin on Barbara’s leg. “Dollface, you made our way in soo much easier.”    


	3. Paradox Partnership

Killer Croc manhandled Barbara into back room of the Iceberg Lounge. Memories flashed back to Barbara's days of crimefighting. Breaking up dirty gambling rings, saving kidnapped beauty queens and stopping armory deals flashed into her mind. She was thrown up against a wall, a steel beam slamming into her back, her vision blacking out for moment. She starred up from the ground, watching the blurred figures approached her. She could take them at this moment, surprise them. But she had to wait. She had to be patient. 

Killer croc snatched her arms up in one hand, attaching steel chains to her wrists. The chains were attached to wall, and Barbara pulled against the chains to test the weight as she stood up. Thankfully they weren't above her head, but at her mid-waist, giving her a little distance from the wall. Glancing around the room, she noted that it was well enforced with steel and military level protection on the windows and walls. She stared down her "captors" after surveying the familiar room.   
Crane spoke first, crossing the room, but standing a few feet from her. A yellow line indicated her reach to them. Her eyes looked down at the line and back up to them.

"I hope you understand why We needed you as a bargain chip. Luthor wouldn't take us to the other side without something...of value to him."

Barbara didn't speak, but watched Crane try to figure out her reaction to his statement. Joker was busying throwing himself on a couch across the room, writing in a red, torn notebook. His tongue sticking out the side of his mouth, as if he was focused on his doodles. Killer Croc stood near Crane, almost like a bodyguard. Hatter and Riddler were busy using a morse-code machine, tapping away a list of requests to Luther...or what Barbara was able to deduce. She stared silently at Crane and Croc. Her mind wandered to the other Bruce, the other Dick, and the other Jason. The others. Not her's. They were probably deciding on a rescue plan, some heroic moment. Ruining her plan to get to Luthor. This was her chance to gain access. She finally spoke to Crane.

"I will fully cooperate with you."

His eyebrows raised in surprise, but uncertainty crossed his face. Joker cackled from the couch, leaping up from the couch, crossing to Crane. A certain smile plastered on his face.

"Is this your best attempt to get free? Pathetic, really."

Barbara shook her head. 

"I don't want out of these chains either."

Joker's smile faded. He was trying to figure her plan.

"As much as I like to see a woman in chains...this does not really sit with me."

"I want to kill Luthor as much as he wants to kill me. I can't get to him here now can I? ...I can't kill him here in my terms. I'll gladly let you take me across the border,   
playing captured damsel to get close to King is exactly what I want."

Barbara's voice had gotten deeper as the idea began to excite her.

Hatter and Riddler had now joined the conversation, indicating the final messages had been sent to Luthor and his people. Their faces seeming unsure of Barbara's admission. Hatter spoke to the group, ignoring Barbara's eyes.

"This seems unwise to listen to her words. Maybe a muzzle?"

Barbara laughed. It actually disturbed the Rogues as she tightened her hands on her chains.

"A muzzle for me? You do realize that you are about to be muzzled in Luthor's world. He has created a perfect world for himself. Think he'll let a couple Gotham criminals enter it without restrictions? Rules? At least I'll be free if I die over there. You think you'll be able to get back to your old selves over there. You'll be a tool for him."

Barbara pulled on the chains in adjustment. Hatter flinched at the motion, making Barbara smirk.

"It's smart to be scared of me, but its going to be much scarier for you in his world. Slaves."

Crane and Nygma exchanged looks, the Joker staring at her with a deadly glare. His mind working through her words. 

"Keep me in these chains, but if you help me have a chance. One chance. I'll let you all fight for the throne. Once Luthor's gone-"

"It's a free for all."

Joker finished her thought. He stepped forward over the yellow line, stuck his hand out to Barbara. She glanced down at it and smirked, pulling at her chains, showing how her hand couldn't reach. He towered over her, grinning.

"I can't speak for my cohorts...but I assume you know how I feel about having a boss. I'm my own Boss, but you've always know that Doll face."  
Barbara peeked at Crane's reaction to the Joker's brash behavior. He seemed bothered by it. Time to play this up. She needed Crane on board. 

"We've know each other a long time, Joker. I think We've finally reached a meeting point."

Barbara smiled coyly up the Joker, relaxing against the wall, her arms crossed. The Joker took this as an invitation to place his arm above her head, leaning over her. Her space being invaded, she was unaffected by the action, merely meeting his eyes. The scars that riddled the Joker's face made her pause. A memory of her Bruce smashing his face against the wall flashed in her mind, just after he had killed her Jason. The Joker seemed to follow the fade in her eyes and chuckled. He pushed forward whispering into her ear.

"Old memories, I wonder which one you landed on?"

A door slammed behind them and Harley stood glaring from across the room. The sound shook Barbara from her stare with Joker. The Joker straightened up, not in acknowledgement of her, but noticing the rest of the Rogues were staring at him.

"What? I'm sold on the new plan."

Crane shook his head. His voice became a growl, getting in the Joker's face.

"What Ms. Gordon proposes is quite the opposite of what We have planned for all. ALL THESE YEARS. Scrumming around, being Kings of the this wasteland. We can have all the comforts in the world. Why throw that away? We can live in comfort, with food, books, studies...purpose again."

The Joker adjusted his tie, smacking his lips and rolling his eyes at Crane's ramble.

"But that isn't Me. ME."

Joker motioned to Barbara.

"Certainly isn't her anymore. Do you think Luthor will let you do tests and experiments on unwilling subjects in his world? Those people are the ones he actually wants around?"

Crane stepped back shaking his head, he glared down at Barbara. 

"You will not ruin this."

Joker clapped his hands together, squealing as he did so.

"Let's take a Vote. Raise your hand if you want to being boring old nothings..."

Hatter raised his hand, Crane just gave death eyes at Joker.

"All in Favor of Chaos?!"

Nygma slightly raised his hand, Killer Croc raised it high, and the Joker raised two hands. Crane turned away from the group crossing to the couch, plopping down in disgust. Joker let out his classic cackle.

"Democracy at its finest."

He winked at Barbara, who was unchanged by the exchange.

"You are at your finest, my dear."

The wink made Barbara roll her eyes.

Mad Hatter scurried across the room, muttering to himself of "uncertainties, vixens, and Alice." Nygma stepped back, biting his nails. He was obviously thinking the options ahead of him. Crane sat silent, staring at Barbara with an unreadable face.

The Joker pulled a key from his pocket, unhooking Barbara from her chains. A move even she didn't expect. As the chains fell to the floor, Killer Croc walked out of the room. Grumbling about flesh. The Hatter and Nygma huddled together, as they do, unsure of the exchange about to take place.

"I am assuming you will play nice with others now?"

Barbara rubbed her wrists and stepped away from the clown. She straightened her dress and crossed her arms. Guarding herself now, back to the plan.

"The chains go back on before We transport to the other side. I don't need spies reporting to Luthor that I am cooperating." 

"You don't have to ask me twice, Doll Face."

Crane spoke finally.

"What about Victor? Does he know you are here? Are We going to have a problem?"

Barbara looked at Crane, an annoyed face creeped on. She looked away from the conversation.

"If He shows, I'll handle it. He understands my mission."

"Replacing one father figure to the next--"

Barbara moved faster than the Joker could stop her. She was on Crane before he could blink. He was grabbed by his hair, thrown to ground, and a knee crushing the back of his throat. 

"My father was the best thing that ever happened to Gotham. If you mention him again. I will crush every bone in your body, until you beg me to end it. You'll pray for a clot to kill you before I'm done crushing your soul." 

The Joker stood watching her enthralled and somehow had a box of popcorn appear from no where. Tiny giggles escaping him.

Barbara released Crane. The cough that escaped him had a ting of blood in it. Crane chuckled out loud.

"Girls and their Daddies."

Before Barbara could respond, the door burst forth. Killer Croc was thrown into the room, beaten and unconscious. Bruce and the Others burst in, with their masks still on. Barbara gave a slight sigh of annoyance. Joker and the Rogues stood at attention, weapons being drawn from unseen places.

"Friends of yours?"

Joker inquired to Barbara.

"Yes, put those away."

Barbara crossed cooly to the tense heroes.

"Bruce, enough."

Dick and Jason jerked at Barbara using Bruce's name in the open.

Bruce stilled and straightened up. He trusted Barbara in his world, this one he was so unsure of. She seemed warmer to him than she was with the others. He took a breath and removed his mask. 

The air seemed to leave the room for the Rogues. In their world, they must have known who was Batman. The Joker seeming to be the most in shock. Jason and Dick reluctantly removed their masks from the party as well.

Silence stood in the room. Barbara watched Bruce carefully, before turning to face the Joker and company.

"This isn't our Bruce, nor is this Richard Grayson from our world. As you can see, Jason Todd has been dead for ten years here in our world. This Bruce comes from a different earth. He isn't -my--Our Batman."

Barbara was stared down the Joker, who seemed to be going through a silent crisis in his mind. Hatter stepped forward, measuring Jason's height with an imaginary tape measure, mumbling.

Nygma gawked at Richard, while Crane moved away rubbing his head. This situation was more complicated than he had imagined. 

Joker moved past Barbara, approaching Bruce. He looked him up and down, examining him carefully. When he finally got to look Bruce in the eyes, he stopped, pointing to the right side of his face, as if something were missing. Bruce recalled Barbara focusing on that side of his face when they first met on the rooftop. 

The Joker moved into Bruce's face, inches from his nose. A few seconds ticked by as they glared at one another. Dick and Jason adjusting to fight at any moment. To defend Bruce.

"It's not him."

Joker cut the tension quickly. He cackled to himself.

"You recruited some clones from another earth to help you?"

Crane spoke to Barbara harshly, grabbing her arm. She glanced down at his hand on her, making him release her quickly.

"I didn't do anything, they just appeared. They want to get to Luthor as well. Get out of this earth. And Crane, you do understand physics and inter-diminesional rules...They can't be destroyed or it could cause--"

"Destruction, earths collapsing on themselves...yes yes." 

Crane nodded his head, realizing Barbara's point about keeping them alive. The Joker seemed bored by the conversation, not even willing to look at the "Fake Batman", muttering to himself.

"You know, You really are tease B-girl. Bringing the next best thing to Batman, Your sexy self, and then this....and I can't even KILL HIM?" 

He slinked up to her, wrapping his arm around her waist. The room became tense again, Babs slightly pushing him off her. Surprisingly Crane pulled him off her by the collar. His eyes glancing at the three new men, who seemed enraged by the Joker's moves.

"Will you just stay quiet? These heroes seem more capable to handle themselves."

The Joker glanced over at the three heroes, staring them down. They had almost circled around Barbara in a protective motion. This made the Joker laugh even harder.

"Oooooo, They really don't know what she is....do they?"


End file.
